During recent years, computer gaming has gained increasing popularity, and today millions of players are playing on Internet enabled gaming systems all around the world. Predictably, interactive computer gaming has blurred the line between games and other entertainment or communication media, and the avenues explored in the development of gaming might well break new ground for interactive Internet applications for all areas of business relations and social life.
Due to their dynamic nature and specific appeal to certain audiences, computer games and especially games played on Internet enabled platforms provide the ideal vehicle for Internet advertising. Not only is it possible for an advertiser to directly target a specific group of customers, but also advertisements can be directly incorporated into the computer games, enabling something similar to the well-known concept of product placement. It would therefore be highly advantageous to have at hand a system for effectively combining the two concepts elucidated above, and thus building a bridge from the advertising world to the world of computer gaming.